1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and, more particularly, to an LCD device having a light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD devices have largely replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) due to their excellent display quality and thinner, lighter construction. Since the liquid crystal cannot emit light, an LCD device generally has a light source module for emitting the light.
Presently, the light source module is received in the LCD device before many of the other components of the LCD, such as a liquid crystal module. However, if the light source module is broken or does not match the installed liquid crystal module, replacement thereof is difficult and may damage the other components of the LCD device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.